Davy Jones' Wrath
by LokiLaufeyson909
Summary: Everyone knows that Davy Jones had a harsh temper but one of his crewmen found that out the hard way.
1. On the Flying Dutchman

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any POTC characters

The elegant _Flying Dutchman_ sailed through the waters. Aboard the ship, the crew were busy. One of them, Clanker, was always day dreaming. "Get going bilge rat!" Jimmy Legs growled at him. "What's your problem?" he retorted. "I have no problem," Jimmy Legs said innocently and fingered his whip. Jimmy Legs was notoriously known for cleaving flesh from bone with every swing. Clanker looked at it cautiously and backed away from Jimmy Legs. In retaliation, Jimmy Legs whirled around and walked away, apparently feeling that this situation was not worth it. Clanker knew that Jimmy Legs never liked him. To be fair, Jimmy Legs never liked anybody ever.

As Clanker's focus came back to him, he joined Hadras, who was trying to clean something with no progress. "Need help there?" Hadras looked up at him. "I'm fine Clanker." Clanker sat down next to him and sighed. He didn't like being trapped on this ship but he figured that there was a reason why he was here. Just then, Jimmy Legs sauntered over and before Hadras could say a word, snatched his head and began playing with it. Standing up, Clanker walked over and said, "give it back now." Jimmy Legs simply smiled and held Hadras' head out of his reach. "Clanker, don't worry about me," the head said. Lunging forward, Clanker missed and fell smack on the deck, Jimmy Legs laughing in glee.

Hearing the commotion, Jones came on deck. "What's this?" he asked. Quickly throwing Hadras' head over to Clanker, Jimmy Legs pointed at him and told Jones that Clanker attacked him. Getting up with Hadras' head, Clanker denied Jimmy Legs' claims and stated that they were false. "I can vouch for Clanker," came Hadras' voice. Jones looked the head and raised an eyebrow. "Sir, I'm telling you the truth." Jones huffed and left. He had no time for this nonsense.

After Clanker gave Hadras his head back, Greenbeard came over. "Nice job buddy, ticking the captain off." "It wasn't my fault!" Clanker said, raising his hands in the air to prove his innocence. Bootstrap then came over. "Go bother someone else," he suggested and Greenbeard then walked away, giving them the suspicious eye. "What a creep," Bootstrap said. Clanker smiled weakly. "Thanks Bootstrap," he replied. "No problem," Bootstrap responded. "Hey love birds!" Koleniko called out to them, "ship's been spotted!"


	2. Never Mess with Jones

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any POTC characters

The ship was floating out in the distance when it was spotted. Jones ordered a kraken attack to quickly dispose of it. "Get going you scumbags!" he roared, "bosun!" Jimmy Legs cracked his whip harder against the crew's backs. With the kraken wheel, whoever was in range of the whip, received the blow. Clanker disliked it a lot. The feeling of have something hard hit your back wasn't fun but it was especially awful when a person like Jimmy Legs put their best effort into it. The wheel was hard to turn for it's great size needed a lot of teamwork to push. Most of the time, crewmen doubled up to it would be easier to push.

Jones watched with satisfaction as the hammer rose higher and higher, ready to send a shock wave through the water, signaling the kraken to attack. When Jimmy Legs' whip hit him, the wind was almost knocked from Clanker's lungs. "Keep going," Palifico whispered next to him. "You're going to get us all in trouble." Clanker's eye narrowed at him. Palifico smirked.

As they made the final turn around and the hammer was ready to send the signal, Clanker managed to slip somehow, nearly getting run over by Old Haddy who was right behind. However, Old Haddy was unable to avoid Clanker and stopped moving, causing everyone else to forcibly also stop. Old Haddy ended tripping as well, almost causing the others to fall as with him. This sudden disruption caused part of the bottom to crack, breaking the hammer.

As Jones watched this, his anger rose to its peak. "What happened?!" he demanded. "Clanker broke it!" Ogilvey said, pointing at him. "It was an accident!" Clanker said, "I slipped." "That's no excuse!" Jones told him angrily. Clanker hung his head sadly. "You must be punished severely!" Jones decided. Clanker nodded slowly and walked towards his captain. Bootstrap gazed at him sadly. The other crewmen watched Clanker with contempt as he went to Jones. Jones smiled cruelly at him.


	3. Life is Cruel

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any POTC characters (M rating for this chapter only)

"30 lashes!" Jones commanded. "And while that's going on, I'll be thinking of fitting punishment." Jimmy Legs smirked and pulled out his whip. "This will be fun," he said as a gleam of his sadistic personality flashed in his eyes. "Palifico, Greenbeard! Help me out here!" Jimmy Legs called out to them. Jones, seeing that it would all be taken care of, marched off to his cabin. Clanker felt Palifico and Greenbeard grab him and shove him against the mast, gripping his arms tight. Clanker wondered if they really thought that he would try to run away from this.

The crew gathered around and Jimmy Legs lifted his whip up and flung it forward with all his might. Upon contact, Clanker felt the flesh rip from his back, adding to the already numerous scars from old beatings. Jimmy Legs was infamous for his cat o nine tails which is a whip with nine leather tails. As each lash struck, Clanker felt more blood flow. His whole face was contorted in pain as the whip came down harder and harder. Each blow became increasingly more difficult to take one. Every lash seemed to strip more and more of Clanker's dignity away from him.

Another blow hit him, causing Clanker to cry out in pain. The whip was covered in his blood and was a gruesome sight. Clanker's back was all torn and bloodied and his shirt hung in rags. "Please," he whispered weakly. Hearing him, Jimmy Legs only struck harder. "I have no mercy!" he spat at Clanker. Jimmy Legs enjoyed the torment that he was causing but most of the crew had other thoughts. Clanker's breathing grew quicker and a tear fell from his face, followed by another and another. At this point, Clanker's back was almost impossible to look at for it was beaten to the point where it looked like it would never again heal. Fortunately for Clanker, Jimmy Legs was on the last lash. As the final blow struck, Clanker was dropped to the ground, crying in pain. That's when Jones arrived.

Clanker looked up at him and begged for help. "I have decided," Jones began, "that for right now, until I say so, you'll be treated as such. You can't talk to anyone else and you'll stay away from everyone else. Anything we do you can't take part in." He then turned to the others. "Unless it is an order, you all are forbidden to speak with him. Understood!?" Everyone nodded. "Now then," Jones said. "I have been feeling merciful today and decided that you all can have a trip on shore." Jones smiled cruelly at Clanker who walked away to the brig. Clanker saw the smile Jones gave him and looked away sadly before disappearing below deck. Only Hadras and Bootstrap felt bad for him. "That's beyond cruel Jones," Bootstrap said before departing the ship with the rest. "Life is cruel, why should the afterlife be any different?!" Jones replied and walked away without another word.

 **Thanks for reading, I promise to post another chapter soon.**


End file.
